The Marauders at the Hair dressers!
by QuillDream19725
Summary: What happens when the Marauders venture to the hair dressers? I don't know, maybe mayhem! This is based on part of my marauders pass notes fic. Don't have to read to make sense. Please R&R! just general nonsense but hopefully amusing! So give it a try! You know you want to! Rated just in case.
1. The journey

Hey guys! I offered to do this in my Marauders pass notes fanfic, and someone reviewed saying to do it so here it is! I sneakily did this in English. I was supposed to be doing an exam but I'd already done it at home, and it was either this or reading chamber of secrets. Would have been fun either way. So folks, I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoy it too!

Dedicated to: I'll Drown In Fandoms. Thanks for requesting this.

Disclaimer: These are entirely pointless. Unless the author of the books are secretly writing fanfic of their own creation… now that's a thought. Anyway I own nothing but Pixie's hair dos.

Hogsmeade was a beautiful village. In winter especially, the snow fell in sprinkles of glitter laying itself on the thatched roofs of the shops. It was usually so peaceful. But not today. Today was the day that Hogwarts students, third year and above, were allowed out, free to roam.

So that was why hordes of students were fighting their way through the snow, chatting animatedly, about what they were going to do, who broke up with who, the typical teenagers. An especially loud group of students was four boys. Although still in their third year, they had each gotten more detentions than an average seventh year. These boys were the pranksters of the school. They were the marauders.

"I can't wait, I can't wait, I can't wait!" Sirius sang joyfully, jumping up and down like a maniac, making other people stare at him alarmed, as they walked past. Maybe they were considering taking him to the asylum. Remus sighed exasperated. Ever since Thursday in history of magic, Sirius had been planning a "glorious haircut" in his words or other variations. Sirius had always been very proud of his hair, and according to him, he conditioned it everyday, twice a day. But since History of magic he had been even more ecstatic about his hair, and had not stopped talking about the new "fabulous" haircut he was going to get. So the first stop Sirius wanted to make was Pixie's hair dos. And apparently he was ordering something special.

"Now James, you could be more supportive. This is a very big step for me. Do you know how hard it is to face your worst fear?" Sirius asked, apparently not knowing how ridiculous he sounded.

"Seriously? Your worst fear is haircuts? Are you kidding me?" James answered back, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"Well, apart from custard toes, yes."

"Ok Sirius. What are "Custard toes?" Remus sighed. Sirius always came up with the weirdest things.

"Remus, you don't understand! I've had traumatising experiences!" Then he started to mock sob into James' shoulder, who proceeded to shove him off.

"I don't think I'll ask again." Remus muttered. Mentally he reminded himself to make sure Sirius never had cake for breakfast again. Where he got the cake Remus didn't know. Maybe he stole it from Peter. Or it could have been the house elves.

Once they got to the village, Sirius insisted they all accompanied him to the hairdressers. Apparently he needed their support to make it through this "Difficult time". All Remus really wanted to do, however was visit Honeydukes and buy his precious chocolate. Adding to the amount Sirius owed him. And possibly a Butterbeer in the Three broomsticks. What he really didn't want to do, was waste his time at the hairdressers. Remus didn't really like hairdressers. He had always found the décor bizarre. All those strange pictures on the walls, of women and men with the strangest hairstyles to date. Remus reckoned Sirius' new hairstyle would make it on "The wall".

Once they got to the hairdressers, Sirius suddenly stopped dramatically, causing Peter – the last member of the group- to walk in to him and then fall backwards into the snow. With help from Remus, he got up, brushing the snow of his legs, grumbling, while James and Sirius were doubled over laughing. It was obvious that Peter was just as annoyed about this as Remus was.

As soon as he recovered from his laughing fit (which took almost five minutes) Sirius stood up straight, his head held high, and spreading his arms wide as though trying to call the power of the wind. Then he took a deep breath. "Stop. Look around. History will be made here!" Sirius announced. Then he looked around briskly. "You'll get used to the smell."

So, without waiting for the other three, Sirius stepped up to the doors, and throwing them wide and entered the building, while the others scuttled in after him, letting out sighs of relief at the warmth of the place.

Remus had to admit, the décor wasn't as bad as he anticipated. The reception was a large room, with beautiful, calming white walls, which surprised Remus. He had expected them to be messy with colour, considering the amount of hair dye they used. There were several paintings of landscapes or people that had been stationed around the room on the immaculate walls. Remus noticed one painting depicting the village.

Across from them stood the Desk. You know the one, where the till is stored and all the money is kept. The desk itself was crystallised by a sheet of glass spotted with jewels. The side of the worktop was scattered with many magazines as well as paper and pens in a pot. Behind the desk stood a petite, stylised and neat woman, with blonde hair that shined, held in an elegant bun. When she saw the four boys, she straightened up from reading Witch weekly, and smiling, asked politely "Could I help you?"

So yeah. There you go! I was going to do it all in one but it was too much. So what do ya think? Review and tell me! Please? They make me go faster and I won't put up the next chapter til someone does. If you want to find out where the idea came from, read my Marauders pass notes fic and if you could check out my Jily witch doctor fic that would be brilliant!

The next thing I'm updating will be Marauders pass notes. Also if you want to know what "Custard toes" are, ask J20Billie1 and tell her Sarah sent you.

And if you review I will PM you and read any Fanfics you've created and review them! There's the deal. Also it makes me happy. And if you have any ideas that you'd like me to include please tell me! Tell what you think. And be honest. Did it make you laugh? Did you enjoy it? Did you hate it? Please tell me, I value your opinions. So please?


	2. A big arrival and a slice of flirting

Hey guys! Yes, I know this has been coming for a while and I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. But I've done some other ficlets. I've updated my passing notes fic. Chapter 7 is quite festive.

I've had some great reviews:

Lillyflowerforever: Thanks for your reviews! They're all great!

Guest: I'm glad you're enjoying it so much.

Now that's done, let's do the actual fic! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I think there's a reason it's called fanfiction but I'm not sure.

"Why yes, thank you, Miss. We would like some help." Sirius replied brightly, winking at the girl, who profusely blushed. Remus rolled his eyes. The poor girl had no idea what she was getting tangled up in. Sirius had most of the female population of Hogwarts under his charm. The girl didn't stand a chance.

He could hear Sirius flirting with the receptionist. James couldn't say he was surprised. Sirius was typical when it came to girls. Didn't matter whether they were a red head, a blonde, or a brunette. All of them would be tangled up in his ways. James smiled as he saw Remus roll his eyes. Remus's reactions consisted of: rolling his eyes; sighing; banging his head on the table. He had once gone as far as to throw his pudding in Sirius's face to get him to shut up. Sirius had laughed for five minutes.

Peter sighed. He recognised the symptoms. They were the symptoms of a girl being trapped heavily in Sirius's sweet talk. Peter could tell. It was quite easy to tell. The blonde was staring avidly into Sirius's eyes, while smiling and occasionally giggling, as Sirius whispered quickly into her ear. Sirius sometimes would use this tactic to try and get discounts in pubs, shops, anywhere. And three quarters of the time it worked.

This was easy. She was so pretty. Maybe he would come back later. Sirius could tell the blonde (Amy, he thought it said on her name tag) was interested in him as well. Trying not to get distracted, he carried on telling her about the hairstyle he was hoping to get. Sirius saw her look round at his three friends, as though considering something. Then she smiled. And whispered into his ear.

Remus was now starting to get bored. Sirius was usually done with flirting by now. As if on cue Sirius turned around, a large beaming smile fixed on to his face.

"Hey guys! Guess what, guess what?" Sirius grinned. Finally realising that none of them were going to answer him, he answered for them.

"Amy's offered to give you lot haircuts as well! FOR FREE!" he beamed as Amy nodded at them smiling, behind him.

Wow, quicker than usual. And best deal yet. James grinned appreciatively. Usually they only gave them discounts. And his hair could do with a trim. James looked to see how his other two friends were taking the news.

Remus stared for a minute, before raising his eyebrows at Sirius, trying to figure out whether this was a joke. There had been generous offers in the past, thanks to Sirius but four free haircuts? That was a very generous offer.

"Come on guys! Please say yes! Pretty please?" James caught Remus's eyes and raised his eyebrows.

Remus could clearly see what James was asking. Should they accept the offer? One look at Sirius's face and he could tell that he wasn't joking this time. He quickly gave his head a shake before deciding. "Alright! We'll accept!" He must be insane. When had Sirius's plans ever worked out well for him?

Sirius's face lit up in a manic gleam. "Yay! This is gonna be so fun!" James had no idea what he was getting himself into.

There! Sorry it's short, but I hope you enjoyed it. It was written in a rush so it's more likely than not terrible. Please review and tell me what you think, and I'm open to any suggestions you have! And please check out my passing notes fic! It has been updated, so I hope it's good! Or if you're feeling festive check out my marauders 12 days of Christmas fic.

Also please vote on my poll! Who is your favourite marauder?

Anyway please review guys and a merry Christmas to you all! QuillDream19725 :)


	3. Drinks and spinny chairs

**Hey guys! Oh merlin, I am so sorry. It seems years since I did the last chapter. Been pretty busy though. Anyway reviews:**

**J20BILLIE5: Thanks for your support! I really appreciate it.**

**Lilly flower forever: Thanks! Wasn't really sure of that chapter but I'm glad you liked it!**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own The marauders. I own too much chocolate and an out of control obsession with Parle Productions.**

All four of the boys were led into a massive, very professional yet relaxing room. Apparently they were the only customers. Remus noticed a gramophone in the corner playing peaceful music. Well, it was very relaxing. Amy led them over too a row of white spinny chairs, looking a bit like the ones you get in offices that muggles worked in. Unfortunately Remus was the unlucky person who had to sit next to Sirius, who right now had a manic grin on his face as he span around on the chair laughing. Remus exchanged glances with James who was laughing at Sirius, who had got carried away with his spinning and had fallen off.

Another girl, with black hair this time, came in and offered them a range of drinks. Peter simply had tea, James chose butterbeer, Remus chose hot chocolate (his justification, "What it's chocolate!") and Sirius considered getting firewhiskey before Remus and James persuaded him not to (with several threats) in the end chose elderflower juice. He actually found it quite nice and somehow still got hyper on it. The drinks were brought out, the black haired girl slipping Remus a bar of Honeydukes best chocolate and winking. Remus profusely blushed bright red and James started sniggering at him. This was going to be a long day.

Two more girls came out so that they all had a server each. Sirius was being served by Amy (who was giggling at every word Sirius was saying). Remus was being served by the black haired girl who turned out to be called Jenn who were having a conversation about how badly the ministry of magic were doing. James was holding a heated conversation about Quidditch teams with a freckled brunette named Kelly. Peter was nervously talking to a dyed redhead called Charlotte.

After a couple of minutes things turned business and each marauder discussed what kind of haircut they wanted. Sirius spent about ten minutes describing his "special surprise haircut" his smile getting bigger with every word. Remus heard the words "hair dye", "purple" and "rainbow" whispered. He was getting siriusly nervous about Sirius's haircut. And yes siriusly is a word. It means you're serious either about something Sirius is going to do or you're having a serious conversation with him. Either way it was a word Remus used a little too often.

**So there you go guys! I know it's short and certainly rushed but please review! It only takes ten seconds. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and review for more chapters! Please vote on my poll and check out my marauders pass notes if you haven't already.**

**P.S Why am I eating dry coco pops as a snack? Anyway I'm gonna go watch Demyx time. Bye!**


End file.
